


Alliance

by Celinarose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Sighs and moans punctuate the silence of the empty ruins. The walls are witness to clandestine meetings and lover's secrets. There are tears of joy, and sorrowful laughs echoing in the rubble.





	

Wedding bells chime across two kingdoms. Thousands of people rejoice in the celebrations. There is silence in one corner of the castle.

Handmaidens enquire why the Princess sobs at her brother's wedding. She waves them away.  
She closes her eyes and lets the memories wash over her.

The whispered words, the stolen kisses, the fervent nights.

* * *

"Must we hide from them? I cannot live in this web of deceit forever, Mithian."  
"I do not wish to either. Yet, they would not spare us if they knew."  
Sighs and moans punctuate the silence of the empty ruins. The walls are witness to clandestine meetings and lover's secrets. There are tears of joy, and sorrowful laughs echoing in the rubble.

* * *

"I am pleased to announce that that the kingdoms of Nemeth and Gawant will be united by the marriage between my son, Prince Edward, and the daughter of King Rodor, the beautiful Princess Mithian."  
Her whole world shatters.

* * *

"Elena, forgive me."  
Silence.  
"Please, I...my father, he said it was for the kingdom..."  
"There are other ways to forge an alliance."  
"Marriage into the royal family is the most secure, he says."  
"I too am part of the royal family, Mithian."  
A slender hand brushes away the blonde curls from her cheek.  
"Elena, if I could only...But I cannot. We must not continue this any longer."  
"Yes, seeing that you will soon be marrying my brother, perhaps it is only right."  
The other woman recoils, surprised by the venom in her lover's voice.

* * *

Outside, the kingdom erupts in cheers. The loud cries of the people drown the soft wails of their Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Elena's brother is never mentioned in canon, and that her mother died in childbirth. She could always have an older brother, however. Reviews are always lovely!:)


End file.
